User blog:Merlaa/Merlin Finale Trailer
WARNING: SPOILERS WOW! I just saw this trailer? It's .... Words cannot describe this! Merlin lost his magic, Arthur making his last stand on Camlann, Gaius saying that Arthur will die, Morgana going mad, Aithusa blowing fire on a sword! I don't know what you think, but for me, it's a lot to take at once... The last episode seems to be going to be epic! But, why was Aithusa blowing fire on that sword? Is it something like Excalibur No 2 to help Morgana kill Merlin or Arthur? And what about Merlin losing his magic?! Did Morgana do the same thing (or something similar) to what he did to her in the series 4 finale? And why does Morgana scream "I want him dead!!" like that near the end? And who is it that she wants dead? Merlin or Arthur? Her hair is quite... "different" in that scene! I think (or rather fear) that she is going crazy in the last episode! :( But most of all... Why is Merlin dressed like Emrys again? I realy can't understand this. Big spoilers ahead: Morgana just learnt and Emrys seems to be in an angry, legendary face in the scene in this trailer. Who is he looking at? Why does he make an appearance? Anyway! My hope is: Nobody dies, gets crazy, etc... Or they should all die... That's the way I like it! It's either none or all of them. It's been like that from the begining! They were four (Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen), and they should continue to be four even in the end! Redemption or death for everyone (without anyone going crazy of course)! That's how it would make me happy at least! And I won't take it at all lightly if Morgana gets crazy or Mordred dies. Yes, they are the villains, but still, they are not... I say it again, this is only my opinion. :) But this trailer made so worried for all the characters! It seems to me that the following is going to happen: Arthur unites Albion. Merlin is going to save Arthur and will maybe stay as Emrys for the rest of his life, because for some reason he does not want Arthur to know that he has magic, but he will stay beside him to guide him and act as an advisor (like in the legend) and Arthur will never know who he realy is. Through his advice, magic comes back to Camelot. Gwen is going to continue being Arthur's just queen. Kilgharah dies either in the battle or from old age after the battle. Aithusa is killed by Kilgharah in the battle "as a true villain". Mordred dies in the battle "as a true villain". Morgana goes crazy "as a true villain" to show the kids that this is the way "villains" end up. They either die or go crazy! Unacceptable for me! If something like this happened... I don't know... I will always be a fan of the series, just not of the last two episodes! I hope you don't have any negative feelings about this. It's not a completely negative post. :) So much frustration, anger and sadness, but at the same time excitement went into it. So, what are your thoughts? :D Category:Blog posts